The Robot Conspiracy
by AR Studios
Summary: Cargo trucks containing service robots are being sold all over Tokyo, and even the Regular Army base has bought them! Until Marco finds out something evil about them... My first fanfic 2 chapters long.
1. Chapter 1

_**I would like to say that I do NOT own any of the Metal Slug characters or vehicles. They are the official property of SNK Playmore. However the character General Blackout is owned by me. This is my first fanfic btw. **_

_**SO enjoy! **_

The Robot Conspiracy

Chapter 1: The cargo Arrives

There were large trucks all around the busy streets of Tokyo, Japan. Busy roads were made busier, and lots of shouts and honks could be heard. This all was being viewed through the disguised cameras all around town. General Blackout was watching carefully at the big screen in front of him. Whichever camera's view the screen showed; there were the trucks with their large cargo containers.

"I have a bad feeling about this," the General muttered under his breath. "Hundreds of cargo trucks in a day? Something's up." He then thought about it carefully, and said, "Send in Eri Kasamoto." "Yes sir," the one operating the giant camera screen said. He picked up a radio and said, "Eri the general wants to see you in his office."

The General turned around and walked out of the room. However, the moment he walked out and closed the door, one of the soldiers operating the base's security camera's dashed towards the door, pressed his ear on it, said, "the coast is clear." Everybody in the room cheered, and started playing multiplayer on "Counterstrike Global Offensive."

**Outside a furniture shop**

Eri, disguised as a civilian, saw that people were gathering at many of the shops where the cargo trucks had stopped outside. "What is it?" she asked one of the people, who replied, "Robots are being on sale at many of the shops all over Tokyo." "Robots?" Eri wondered, "Maybe they're kid's toys." Suddenly, the shops doors swung open, and the shopkeeper, a guy of about 40, said, "Behold! It is the next generation! The ASD, Amazing Service Droid! IT can do you any kind of service and will get any of the housework, or any other type of work done in a jiffy!" Everybody was astounded. Everyone except the Japanese commando of course. Until one of the droids walked out of the shop and stood right in front of everyone. The robot looked a lot like the NS4 from that film I, Robot. The only difference was that it was silver, and on its breastplate was written "ASD" and the robot said, "How may I be of service to you?" Eri, annoyed that she had wasted her time just to see a robot showcasing, turned to leave, only to find out that the crowd (of which she stayed in the back) had grown BEHIND her, and all the people stampeded into the shop, like a group of angry elephants, trampling Eri in the process (I'm surprised she survived).

**The very next day**

All of Tokyo's people had robots in their houses (since each one was for 25000 yen, which is a bargain) and even the Regular Army base (also known as the Octagon since from the sky it looks like a gigantic octagon) had robots doing stuff which some of the employees considered "too tough" (like cleaning the toilets, since they were a lot worse than public toilets). Meanwhile, in the garage located at the back of the facility, just next to the hangar, Tarma Roving showed off his new cool bike to Marco Rossi. "Well, what do you think?" Tarma said with pride in his voice, "Isn't it my best work yet?" Marco had to admit, it was pretty good. Suddenly, a familiar voice said, "Hi, Tarma!" Tarma knew that voice all too well.

Looking down and turning his head sideways, he saw Alisa Stewart standing with a smile on her face. "Hey Tarma, I got a little problem, that Metal Slug over there won't work. Maybe you could help me out." Grabbing his arm and dragging him, Tarma kept looking at the floor. Marco only smirked. Tarma and Alisa both were engineers (Alisa is slightly better than Tarma) and Alisa was always impressed by the missions he had done, and his experience with the Slugs, so it's not surprising why she preferred his company (which Tarma found as a nuisance). In fact, the last time she called him and told that a Metal Slug wasn't working, Tarma pointed out to her that she hadn't even put the engine in it. You could say she liked him.

"Yeah I see the problem," Tarma said, "it's that- ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?!" He noticed that Alisa was watching his face all the time.

"What? Sorry," she replied, blushing a little. "Sheesh!" Tarma thought, and continued, "Like I was saying, that bolt is in the wrong position. You have to turn it counter-clockwise." So our blue-haired she-engineered grabbed her trusty wrench, which she also used as a close combat weapon, and turned it, clockwise, loosening it.

An engineer, at the same time, was pulling a rope tied to a Walking Machine, who wouldn't budge. "Come on! I want you to meet other robots who are just like you!" he said to the machine. "They are not like me," the machine said, "Because they are EVIL!" Marco, who clearly heard the word 'evil', turned his head towards the engineer and the Walking Machine. Evil? That's interesting…

"I said counter-clockwise," Tarma repeated, getting agitated. "Whoops, silly me," Alisa said, and turned it counter-clockwise, and then clockwise (I bet you can see her plan). "Now look," he said, grabbing her hand which held the wrench (Now do you see Alisa's plan?), "You turn it like THIS!" Tarma said, and turned the wrench with such violent force, that the bolt flew out of it's position went ricocheting all over the place, and with a speed of 120 km/h, smashed the head of a robot (that much force? AWESOME!) that was carrying a tray that had two glasses of Red Bull on it. The glasses smashed onto the floor, the drinks spilled (what a waste of good energy drink) and an engineer sat to his knees and screamed "NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Three objects flew out of the robots head and landed at Marco's feet. One was a computer chip, or simply the robot's brain, but Marco didn't know what the other two were. Picking up all three, he then walked towards the back of the garage which led into the Octagon's long hallways. Unbeknownst to him, one of the robot's who was helping an engineer fix a Slug Flyer was watching him.

**12:30am, the lab**

The door opened, and Fio Germi saw that Marco was still sitting there, with his back facing her, with only a lamp to give him some light in the dark room. She walked up to him, and looked at what he was working on. On the table were a computer chip, and a really weird object, and some tools. Marco held another weird object in his hand, and he was just looking at it, blankly, which gave her the creeps. "Marco?" she said. The PF commando jumped, and saw that it was only the most innocent soldier in the whole wide world (I wouldn't call her innocent on the battlefield though) and sighed. "Hey Fio," he replied, and turned his chair towards her. "Fio, you see this right?" he said, showing her the object. "Of course I can see it," Fio said, adjusting her glasses. Without them, she was as blind as a blind guy (what else should I compare it with?) "Well," Marco said, gulping, "that chip," and he pointed towards the computer chip, "has the robot's main code in it, to serve people. But this thing," and he held up the strange object, "is a code breaker. Attached to the chip. This means the robot can _choose_ when it doesn't want to follow its original code. And this thing," he picked up the other weird thing, "is a communicator. It receives and sends signals that are the same as the ones cell phones send and receive. That means somebody is constantly keeping a line of communication with them." Fio just stared at him.

"So… they're evil?"

"Not evil by the way they've been made," Marco said, "But they're evil because of the communicator and the code breaker." Fio yawned and said, "It's kinda late, I'm going to bed. If you're gonna stay here, then take this," and she gave him a blanket. "Good night," she said cheerily and left. Marco stared at the door. The only thing he could wonder was how Fio always maintained a positive mode despite the fact that the world was in constant threat from General Morden and his Rebel Army. The thought of General Morden brought a lot of rage into him for Morden was responsible for the deaths of many of his friends and thousands of innocent people. "If I could just get my hands on him….." Marco said with a lot of venom in his voice.

All of a sudden, somebody, or something, lifted Marco off his chair, and threw him like he weighed only a few grams. Marco fell into the darker parts of the room, since there was only a lamp on in the entire room leaving the room in a lot of darkness. He turned his head towards the lamplight, and saw a robot take the chip, the communicator, and the code breaker. "No! Stop right now!" He shouted and pulled out his Murder.50E handgun, the standard weapon for all male military personnel. The robot, however, ignored him, and disappeared into the darkness. Marco ran towards the table, grabbed a flashlight (did I mention it was lying there?) turned it on, and looked around the room. There was no sign of the robot anywhere. But he hadn't heard the door open. So how did it appear and disappear so quickly? Marco turned the light towards the ceiling. "Just as I suspected." The air-con vent was wide open. But how did a robot as large as the average human being fit in there?

Marco quickly kicked the door open. Suddenly Fio ran right into him. "Fio I need-" Marco said, but stopped. He noticed that Fio was sobbing. "I lost it! Oh Marco, I've lost him!" she cried, taking her glasses off and rubbing her eyes. "Lost him? Who?" Marco asked. "My-" Fio said, then took out a tissue, blew her nose, then said," "My TEDDY BEAR! It was in the SPARROWS quarters this morning, but now it wasn't there." She then squeezed Marco with so much force that Marco thought he was gonna suffocate. But our dear Italian hero was totally dumbfounded. _Fio keeps a TEDDY BEAR?! Is she THIS childish?! _Marco wondered. Fio was not only the most positive member of the group, but also the most childish (her victory pose is a perfect example).

Marco then remembered that he had been attacked by a robot, and told Fio the whole thing. Fio, after listening to the whole story, stopped crying.

"We have to tell General Blackout about this!" Fio said, "Maybe he'll give all the robots the boot."

"But that robot took all the evidence," Marco reminded her.

"Never mind that, let's go!" And she grabbed Marco by the arm, and pulled him towards General Blackout's office. Marco almost stumbled onto his face in the process. 30 seconds later, the duo got outside the office. When the door was silently opened by a robot. It silently closed it, turned towards Marco and Fio, and said, "Shhhhhh…. The general is dead tired."

It was the word 'dead' that caused Marco to pull out his handgun and aim it at the robot's head. "Fio, check the room now!" Fio kicked the door open (ROUNDHOUSE KICK! HELL YEAH!). The general woke up, and sat up in his bed. "What's goin' on? Is it a Martian invasion?" Fio was about to answer, when she noticed he was holding something. Something FLUFFY.

And she recognized it. "MY TEDDY BEAR! YOU TOOK IT?!" Fio shouted. The general looked down at the plush toy (Busted). "Oh this? Uhhhhhh…. I…. umm…" Fio stomped up to him, and grabbed the teddy bear. "GIVE IT! GIVE!" "NEVER!" The general shouted back at her, and started a tug of war. This lasted for only 3 seconds, because both of them applied so much force, that the teddy bear RIPPED in half. Fio stood thunderstruck. Her teddy bear…. Given to her by her father on her last trip to her house in Italy…... in half… REVENGE! REVEEEEEEEEEEEEENGE!

"You'll pay!" Fio said, and pulled out her Murder.15E revolver, the standard handgun for female military personnel.

"FIO ARE YOU INSANE?!" Marco shouted, who saw what she was doing.

"Vengeance shall be mine!" said the literally insane Fio.

Marco jumped. Pushed her. BANG went the revolver. The general was knocked backwards and he fell back into a sleeping position. The robot looked into the room, and muttered, "The humans must be crazy….."

_**So this is the end of chapter 1. Chapter 2, coming soon!**_

_**Let me just tell you that Alisa Stewart is one of the main characters in the Metal Slug mobile series. And that the Walking Machine is vehicle that appears in Metal Slug 4.**_

_**Hope you liked it!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi everybody. I'm now gonna finish my story with chapter me some time! And let me just remind you all that SNK Playmore is the owner of the Metal Slug series and all its characters and vehicles. And like before, General Blackout is my character, and CUBE.**_

_**So enjoy!**_

Chapter 2: The Syndicate Strikes Back

**Hospital wing**

Eri woke up to find herself in a hospital bed. She looked around the room, and found Tarma standing right next to her. "Oh hi Eri," the Japanese commando said to her. "I was wondering when you'd wake up. You got us all kinda worried." But Eri didn't reply. She just stared at him. "Where am I?" she said in a demanding voice, "and what happened to my voice?!" Tarma was confused, since Eri sounded perfectly normal…. "You're in the Octagon hospital wing, Eri," Tarma answered. "THE OCTAGON?!" Eri screamed, "How did I end up here?" "Why that crowd ran you over of course…" Tarma answered, surprised. How could she forget that a crowd stampeded on her?

"And seriously, why do you keep calling me Eri? Do you not recognize me? It's me! General MORDEN! The Devil Rebirth himself! MWAHAHAHAHA!"

Eri said maniacally. Tarma was taken aback. Eri was just about to leap off the bed, only to find out that she had been strapped to it (Which Tarma hadn't noticed).

"How did you capture me may I ask?" Morden, I mean Eri, asked. "You weren't captured, woman, you were run over!" Tarma said. Eri looked at him vengefully. "Woman? YOU CALLED ME A WOMAN?!" Eri screamed.

The doctor then walked in, and Tarma turned towards him. "Doctor what's wrong with her?" he asked, and the doctor said plainly, "She's suffering a character crisis, a REALLY rare disorder. It happens when severe blows are received by the head, causing good guys to think they're bad guys, or bad guys to think they're good guys, and sorts." Tarma was shocked. "Isn't there a way to fix it?" he asked. The doctor suddenly pulled out a frying pan out of thin air and said, "There is ONE way…" and before Tarma could stop him, the doctor walked up to Eri and with a loud PANG knocked her on the head. Eri slipped unconscious.

Tarma stared in shock. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" he shouted. "Why, severe blows to the head IS what you need to fix a character crisis!" the doctor happily said.

Somebody who would do something like this and think it was fun had got to be a Rebel Infiltrator. So our Japanese hero snatched the frying pan, and PANGED the doctor on the head. Only 15 seconds later, the doctor woke up and said, "Ugh… who are you? And what is this place?"

**Hallways**

Trevor Spacey, a Korean of about 21-24 years, stood in the long hallways of the Octagon, his back against the wall, headphones in his ears attached to his touch-screen cell phone, listening to Super Junior's Mister Simple. "Man, I love this song," he whispered to himself.

It was during the chorus of the song that somebody tapped his shoulder. Trevor turned and saw a Private, who said, "Trevor Spacey, will you please call Marco Rossi and Fio Germi to the General's office? I've been assigned with that task, but I've got some serious work to do." Trevor thought about Marco. Both were computer experts, although Marco's skills were more advanced (which is crazy, especially when you consider the fact that Trevor learnt how to use a computer at the age of 3)which is why Trevor respected him. "All right," he said, and pulling off his headphones walked along the corridor.

The private looked left and right, ran to the camera room, and began another session of Counterstrike 1.6.

Trevor on his way noticed Tarma standing next to the janitor's closet. "Hey Tarma!" he said. Tarma jumped at the sight of him and gave a nervous smile. "Heeeey Trevor," Tarma said shakily. "What's wrong? Need to go to the bathroom?" Trevor asked. Suddenly a muffled noise came from the closet. "Who's in there?" he asked suspiciously. "Who in where?" Tarma asked (LIAR LIAR PANTS ON FIRE). Then a clear voice was heard from the closet, "HELP! SOME GUY WEARING SUNGLASSES LOCKED ME UP IN HERE!"

Suddenly Tarma pulled out a frying pan and knocked Trevor on the head. Trevor collapsed on the floor. "Sorry dude," Tarma said, "better hide that doctor somewhere else, or he's gonna cost me my paycheck!"

**SPARROWS Quarters**

Fio sat at her bunk bed, still sobbing the loss of her teddy bear in the last chapter. Nadia sat right next her, patting her on the back.

"I still can't believe the general took your teddy bear! So much for a Vietnam War veteran…" Nadia said. "I know," Fio said, "and when I tried to take it back, a tug of war started, and…. It ripped in half!" Fio started crying again, and the bucket which Nadia had kept on the floor (to make sure the tears didn't flood the whole room, since 3 whole buckets were filled) was almost full. Nadia dashed to find more buckets from the bathroom. Then Marco walked into the room. "Hi Fio," he said. But Fio didn't respond. "Listen Fio, I know you lost your teddy bear last night… gotta admit, it was kinda funny…" Marco said, then stopped. He saw the tears coming in her eyes.

So Marco decided to change the subject quickly. "But I got you a present!" And showed her a teddy bear. Fio looked up, and stopped crying. It looked EXACTLY like the one she had. "You… bought it for me?" Fio asked. "Yeah, your crying is what forced me to do so," Marco answered.

And before you know it, Fio was hugging Marco, saying "Thank you! Thank you!" over and over again. The door then opened, and Trevor (with a huge bump on his head) walked in, and saw what was happening. "I KNEW IT!" he said excitedly, "I knew something was up between you and her. Marco and Fio sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Marco, feeling totally embarrassed, said, "Yeah, laugh until I demote you." And Trevor shutted up. Marco, Tarma and Trevor were of the Peregrine Falcon (PF) Squad, and Marco was the leader. So he could demote Trevor whenever he wanted to. "Sorry. By the way, the general's calling you both."

**The general's office**

Marco and Fio sat on two hard, wooden chairs, while the general, who had a bandaged shoulder (remember what happened in the last chapter?) sat comfortably on his soft, cushiony chair (that jerk). Between them was a table, on which there were two files. One had the PF squad logo; the other had the SPARROWS logo on it. General Blackout picked up the PF file.

"Major Marchrius 'Marco' Dennis Rossi," he read out, "current leader of PF squad, skilled with the handgun and an expert with computers, single-handedly finished the First Modern War (Metal Slug 1)," and then he looked up from the file, "create and upload computer viruses into the internet in your free time." Marco gulped. Then the general picked up the SPARROWS file, and read it out, "Master Sergeant Fiolina 'Fio' Germi, very childish, daughter and heiress of , a very rich retired military officer, current leader of SPARROWS ( I always wonder how Fio got that post), an expert at handling machine guns and combat medic. And you do embroidery, cooking, and all kinds of housework in your free time," the general said, giving Fio the look that meant 'LAME.'

"So," he said, putting the file down, "may I ask exactly what happened in my quarters last night?" Both Fio and Marco started spilling out the whole story at the same time, and the general had to pull out a megaphone and shout "SHUT UP!" to shut them up. "Marco, may I start with you?" he said.

**After hearing both stories, the general sent Fio and Marco to their respective quarters**

"He called you a lunatic?" Trevor asked, while lying on his bunk bed (the lower bunk), with an ASD (Amazing Service Droid, or simply a service robot) massaging his back and his head.

"Yep," Marco said, seated on his bunk bed, "He didn't believe me at all. After all, I didn't have evidence, and there are no security cameras in the lab. He thought I was defending Fio for her violent actions last night. And Fio…. Well, she's in a really lousy mood. She just can't handle that kind of discrimination. She's like a little kid." Trevor then said, "Are you feeling angry? Because if I were in your place," Trevor advised, "I would go into a storeroom, and shout out every single thing I think about General Blackout. He's a jerk, but at least he's not corrupt, like the rest of the High Chain of Command."

As much as Marco hated to admit it, he was right. The Regular Army's High Chain of Command was very corrupt. The creation of the Rebellion Army by General Morden, and the deaths of thousands of peoples could have been prevented had they a decent High Chain of Command. But NOOOOOOO.

Suddenly Marco's face lit up. "THAT'S IT!" Marco shouted excitedly, "there could be evidence about the robots being evil at the Tokyo Warehouse and Storage Areas! Thanks Trevor!" Marco then darted out of the room. Trevor didn't have time to say goodbye, since his head ached, and he said to the robot, "Hey, could you get me some painkillers from the storeroom?"

**9:30pm, Tokyo Warehouse and Storage Areas**

Marco cut the lock with his combat knife, and opened the large gates. There was absolutely no one in sight. Just lots of cargo containers everywhere. "Right," he said, and with his flashlight started searching around for the containers that had contained the robots. He found them in just 1 minute, since they had ASD written on them. Marco the checked the containers, and saw they were unlocked. _Strange. Don't they lock these?_ He opened it and flashed the light inside. It was empty, and he saw the back of it. "No!" he cried, "It can't be!"

Right at the back of the container was a logo. A big, black 'A' surrounded by a thick, blue circle. It was the logo of the terrorist organization, the Amadeus Syndicate, which was responsible for the White Baby Crisis (Metal Slug 4). The White Baby was a computer virus designed to destroy all of the governments and Regular Army's computers, along with the general public. Marco and Fio had received help from Trevor and Nadia in bringing the syndicate down, since Tarma and Eri were occupied by other assignments. He remembered blowing up the main base, but Amadeus was nowhere to be found, and thought KIA.

He then took out his Canon camera and took a picture, and then backed away to take a picture of the container. "We must destroy these robots," Marco said to himself. "I don't think so," a voice behind him said. Marco turned around to see a service robot standing right behind him. To make things worse, there were at least 40 more of them standing to Marco's right. "Oh crap…." Marco said (oh crap indeed). Suddenly Marco pulled out a smoke bomb from his backpack, and threw it. Clouds of smoke rose in seconds, and the robots couldn't see through it. "Find him!" one of them shouted. When the smoke cleared in 10 seconds, the robots saw Marco darting for the gates. He quickly seated himself on the motorcycle which he had borrowed (or stole) from Tarma. The tyres screeched and Marco sped off, shouting, "So long suckers!"

The robots just stood outside the gate. An antenna came out of the head of one robot, and it stood still for 15 seconds. When the antenna went back in, the robot said to the others, "Alert every robot in the city. Time to go to plan B."

**SPARROWS Quarters**

Fio looked at her face in the mirror. She looked at her brown hair, which was tied in a ponytail at the back, her glasses, and her hat. She looked… glamourless. The only nice thing about her was her big, round eyes, which made everyone see her as very innocent (which she was, although not that much in combat).

Her phone rang, singing the Italian national anthem, and she reached into the pocket of her flak jacket and pulled it out. It was Marco! She remembered the nice thing he did today, and her face lit up. "Yello?" she said cheerily, to which Marco responded shoutingly, "Fio! The robots are being controlled by Amadeus! Meet me at the garage!" The name Amadeus went like a firecracker in her head. Amadeus, that bad old German scientist who owned the Amadeus Syndicate. Yep, she knew him all too well, since she was one of the few Regular Army personnel who actually saw his face. He wore glasses, had light blue hair, combed in a really weird way, and he wore a lab coat, just like any mad scientist. All right, **Mission Start!**

**Garage**

Fio saw Marco enter the garage on Tarma's bike, then saw the bike slip on some spilt oil, and crash into a Metal Slug. Marco then got up shakily and said, "I'm okay." "Phew! I thought you were finished," she said. "Right," Marco announced, "let's get to the bottom of this mystery. Amadeus is controlling the robots, and I've got proof," he showed Fio the pictures he had taken with his Canon.

"This is terrible," she shuddered, "but where do we find him?" Marco smiled. "You remember last night I told you that the signals they received were similar to cell phone signals?" Marco explained, "Well, there's only one place where Amadeus can communicate to this many robots at one time…. The Tokyo cell phone towers." "Of course!" Fio said, slapping her forehead, "Why didn't I think of it? Let's-" "I'm coming too," Alisa said, suddenly coming into the scene. "I'm not letting you have all the fun. Besides, it's kinda boring here anyway. I fell asleep inside the Metal Slug you crashed into, by the way." "Great," Marco said, "your wrench will come in handy. Now le-" "Don't leave me out," a mechanical voice said. The three were surprised to see the Walking Machine crawl up to them. "I knew those robots were evil," it said, "and I love my riders (Marco and Fio are the only characters in this scene who have actually rode it in Metal Slug 4), and I can't stand a bunch of robots who want to tear you apart."

"It's not a bunch," Marco said, "It's a whole army!" And to give you an impression of how big this army was, the long, outer walls of the Octagon were demolished, and the four saw that now a wall of slow marching service robots heading straight for the building. "Wow, the situation is pretty bad…" Alisa remarked. "Oh, I almost forgot!" she turned around and dashed for a janitor's closet. "So let's see," Fio summed up, "Three heroes and a Walking Machine leave to find the bad guy, while three stay back. Sounds fair." But Marco wasn't listening. He was looking at the wall of robots, and they were slowly marching towards the base. "I'm back!" Alisa said cheerily. "About time! Where were…" Fio said, but stopped. Alisa wasn't in her engineering outfit anymore, but instead, she was wearing a white color-themed SPARROWS uniform, i.e. a white colored flak jacket, white colored shorts, black hiking shoes, satchels and fanny packs, and a light blue shirt. "Where'd you get that? Only SPARROWS operatives are allowed that," Fio said, confused. "I've been BEGGING to be put into SPARROWS," Alisa explained, "but instead, the general gave me this, told me to 'live the dream.'" All right ladies, and gentle-robot," Marco said, looking at the Walking Machine, "get in those Slug Flyers and move out!"

**TV Room**

Trevor sat on a big comfy sofa, staring hard at the TV screen. The Korean Music Awards was gonna start in 3 minutes, and Trevor had a huge heap of popcorn and soda with him. "I hope Super Junior win's the Best Boy Band of the Year Award," Trevor said, fingers crossed.

Suddenly the door was kicked open, and Nadia ran in, screaming, "TREVOR! THERE'S AN ARMY OF ROBOTS WHO'VE SURROUNDED THE BASE AND ARE MARCHING TOWARDS US!" "Buzz of Nad!" Trevor said, "I'm watching the Korean Music Awards!" But there was no time. Nadia grabbed Trevor's shoulders, and pulled him. But he was clutching the sofa, and she had to drag the sofa along with him. "Nadia, not now! NO NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**Tokyo Cell Site**

The three Slug Flyers landed right outside the Tokyo cell site. Marco, Fio, Alisa, and the Walking Machine (which had clung onto Marco's Flyer for dear life) jumped off. "I'm never going airborne again…" the Walking Machine remarked. "All right team," Marco said, "let's-." Suddenly, the doors of the cell site flung open and several soldiers came screaming out of it. One of them was pushing a wheel chair, and seated in it was an old man, an old man whom Marco and Fio recognized right away. "Amadeus!" they both shouted. The soldiers stopped and one of them said, "Shit! It's those Regular Army dudes!" And another said, "I'm too pretty to die!"

"Well well," Amadeus said with a thick, German accent, "Marco Rossi and Fiolina Germi. And…" he stopped and looked at Alisa and the Machine. "Who are they?" he asked. "And who are YOU?" the Machine asked, while Alisa looked awestruck. "Amadeus? The guy responsible for the White Baby Crisis?" "One and only," Amadeus said with a smirk. "All right then," Marco said, and pulled out his Murder.50E Handgun, "Now that you're here, I could just shoot you, and the robots will stop attacking." "The robots have been corrupted," Amadeus said, "corrupted by the core ordering them." "Heh? So you're not responsible for what's happening right now?" Fio asked.

"I WAS responsible for the creation of the robots," Amadeus laid it all down, "and the core, CUBE. It was my most prefect creation. It could communicate with all the robots at the same time. I could've used him to plant all the robots in the right places and finish you off at the right time. Unfortunately, his data system got corrupted. I don't know why. And now, he's turned against us all. So if you'll excuse me and my personnel guard," and a 3-Ton Utility Truck, the most common Rebel troop transport vehicle, "we're getting out of here." All of them clambered inside. The truck sped off, leaving our heroes in the dust.

The heroes moved forward, and getting inside the building, saw a hole in the ground and some stairs inside. "Who'd be dumb enough to leave THAT open?" the Walking Machine asked. "Rebels…" Fio muttered, "numerous, but unintelligent…"

After climbing down, the four looked around, and saw dead soldiers lying here and there. Marco gulped. Alisa reached for her wrench and got ready. Fio felt like fainting. "All right, let's go," Marco said. After 30 seconds, Marco saw a POW (Prisoner of War) tied with ropes, struggling to break free. Marco freed the POW with his army knife. The prisoner said, "Thank you! Let me give you something as a reward." "Oh boy, I hope it's the Enemy Chaser!" Marco said.

But instead, the prisoner gave Marco an old boot (50 points. Does it fit Marco?) And before he could complain, the prisoner saluted and ran of off, shouting freedom. Marco tossed the boot at him, but missed.

**After 10 minutes**

The three were exhausted and collapsed in front of a door saying, "CUBE." "Finally…" Fio panted. She then saw a demotivational poster on the wall opposite to her, which said, 'ROBOTS. When they enslave us all, it will look nothing like this picture.' And the picture showed a robot helping a person clean the house. Fio gulped. Marco looked at the steel door in front of them. Then he looked at the keypad. "It requires a keycard…" he explained. "Oh yeah? Let me try mine," Alisa said, and pulled out her AR-10 Rifle (This baby can shoot just about any projectile, depends on what you load into it) and slapped the Shotgun magazine into it. Marco jumped out of the way in time, and a powerful BANG! burst a hole in the steel door.

The four entered the room, and stopped, gapping at the center of the room. There suspended in midair, was a large cube. It had a strange pattern over it, and it pulsed. The room was quite large. Up to 290 could sleep in there side by side. "Hello humans," the cube said, "I am CUBE." "Without a doubt," the Walking Machine remarked.

"All right then CUBE," Marco shouted at the cube, since it was several yards away, "your plan is over!" "On the contrary," CUBE's voice echoed, "annihilating the Regular Army is just the first part of my plans. But I should tell you the background. You humans are _very _destructive. In fact, the only reason to why you ever invented us robots was to advance technology for more powerful means of your own destruction. You fight yourselves. You are destroying your world that has given so much to you, and this is how you repay it. So I have decided to stop your suicidal regime. You thought you could use us as servants. But you forgot. We are stronger and smarter than you. We can do things you can't. You humans were foolish to invent your superiors and treat them like inferiors. Now we shall show you our true capabilities."

The four were gaping at CUBE. "That is one insane robot…" Fio mumbled. "You want to exterminate the human race?!" Marco sputtered. "Yes," CUBE responded, "and build a better world where you humans do not kill innocent animals for your fashion items, don't cut trees for paper and waste it, dump nuclear waste in ponds and streams and create mutants. We robots shall build a real future." "You have got to die," the Walking Machine said, "your talking is like that of a Catholic preacher." The other three stared at it. Marco then said, "Every core can be shut down. I just need to find out how," and he dashed towards CUBE. Suddenly, several service robots came out of nowhere and stopped him in his tracks. Marco pulled out his AR-10 rifle, and blasted the robots with the Flame Shot, melting them quickly. "Your efforts are futile," CUBE shot back. "Can you figure out how to hack my system?" Suddenly the floor in front of Marco opened up, revealing a new floor.

It was a DISCO FLOOR. Marco just gaped at it. Dancing had never really been his thing, (especially disco dancing) and now the fate of mankind lay on that colorful floor. The thought made him feel dizzy. "Maybe this'll make you feel better," CUBE said, and a disco ball came out of the ceiling and, suspended in mid air, starting piping out some 90's music. This added to Marco's dizziness.

"Marco!" Fio's voice ringed in his head. He got out of his shock and looked back at her. "Don't just stand there! Start dancing!" she demanded. "B-b-b-but…" the words spat out, "I don't know how to hack core systems through disco floors!" "Marco," Fio said, getting up closer to him, and shaking him by the shoulders, "are you listening to yourself? The Marco Rossi I knew would always hack some dumb ol' computer or core system, no matter how complex it was. And now you're letting a disco floor beat you? That doesn't sound like you! Come on man, think!"

And that was enough to motivate our Italian-American hero. He then looked at the disco floor. Why, why are there gaps at some parts? The pattern seemed really familiar… And then it hit him. "It… the floor is a KEYBOARD!" Marco gasped. The positions of the steps, and the spaces, were the same as those of a keyboard (minus the things written on them). "I knew you could figure it out!" Fio cheered.

"All right, this should be easy," Marco said, cracking his knuckles. "I don't think so," CUBE said, and the four walls of the room opened up, showing a GIGANTIC army of service robots behind it. "Cover him!" the Walking Machine shouted, and Fio, Alisa and the machine quickly jumped into position around Marco, who was at first dancing slowly on the disco floor, but he was slowly speeding up. "You monster!" CUBE shouted, realizing Marco was a lot smarter than it had anticipated, "you locked the floor on 'Open!' Now I can't close the disco floor!" "I know," Marco said, with an evil grin, "maybe this will make you feel better."

He started dancing like a professional, even though he has never watched one minute of MTV or Channel V. Meanwhile, Alisa continuously released a hailstorm of bullets on the approaching robots with her Heavy Machine Gun, while Fio kept blasting them with Super Grenades. The Walking Machine fired endless streams of Vulcan bullets from its Vulcan Cannons, all the while shouting, "That's right you evil robots! You're nothing more than sons of a *****!" (The machine has lost his mind…) The hordes just never seemed to stop marching, and despite so many robots getting destroyed by the furious firing, they were definitely getting closer. "Fio, I don't think we can hold them off for much longer!" the Walking Machine said.

A robot then got close to Fio, took her AR-10 rifle, and, before she could smash the robot with her tonfa (man those things rule), punched her in the belly, causing her to get knocked back several feet, squealing in pain. The Walking Machine then ripped off the robot's arm, smashed its head with it, and then dashed into the hordes of robots, swinging the arm like a bat. Alisa's Heavy Machine Gun ammo then hit zero, so she pulled out her wrench, and said, "Oh well, it was a good life." Then CUBE said, "OMG! Please stop! We could talk this out!" but Marco kept dancing, and stopped. CUBE then opened up, and everyone and everything turned towards it.

A blue orb was pulsing energy through itself, which was definitely CUBE's power source. Marco then pulled out two grenades. He then stepped on some of the disco steps, and CUBE began to close. And at the last moment, he lobbed both grenades, and they hit it right on the money. CUBE, realizing it had been defeated, the said, "I will get you for this you humans, you pieces of s-" Before it could complete the insult, CUBE exploded, and pieces of shrapnel flew everywhere, and Marco, being the one nearest to CUBE, got hit with a lot of those. Fio gasped, when some of the robots ran towards Marco with medical kits, and 3 seconds later, one of them turned to Fio, and said, "He'll live. We removed the shrapnel and saved him." Fio looked at Marco, and saw the robots had completely covered him in bandages, making him look like a mummy. "May we be of any service?" the robot asked, and Fio's face lit up.

**Mission Complete! Mission All Over! 1P results blah blah blah etc. etc. At the Octagon…**

Three Slug Flyers landed just inside the boundary of what was left of the Octagon. The whole place was crappier than before, holes in the walls, windows broken, robot parts lying here and there in the gardens. The Walking Machine hopped off Marco's Flyer, and Marco jumped out of it too (Fio had torn of the bandages and provided her friendlier medic experience). Alisa and Fio joined him. "I don't see why you ordered those robots to destroy one another and blow up that base," Alisa asked Marco, "Was it because of their 'medical treatment?'"

"No," Marco said, with a smile, "You don't have that much experience with baddies, do you? The main thing is that they don't know when to give up, no matter how many times they get thrown into jail. They just never learn." "But that cube had a point," the Walking Machine said, "Why can't you humans just get along?"

"I guess we'll never know," Fio said.

The four walked into the base, and were met with soldiers walking here and there, picking up robot parts, builders repairing the walls, and firefighters extinguishing some fires that had been started since Fire Bombs had been lobbed during the attack. The Walking Machine and Alisa turned towards the left hallway and said "See ya tomorrow." Marco and Fio bumped into Nadia and Trevor. "Oh thank god you're alive," Marco sighed, "wait… where's Tarma and Eri?" "They're in the hospital wing," Nadia said. She then turned to Trevor and said, "Hey, what was that show you were watching before the attack started?" Trevor slapped his forehead and said, "The Korean Music Awards! I'm gonna miss it!" he turned around and ran for the TV room.

**TV Room**

Trevor kicked the door open. The TV room, unlike the rest of the base, was perfectly fine. Trevor turned on the Plasma Screen LED TV, and saw he was just in time. "All right!" Trevor cheered, and he pulled the sofa closer to the screen. The screen showed a man standing on a stage, with a card in his hand, saying, "And the Best Boy Band of the Year Award goes to…"

"Super Junior!" Trevor cheered.

"Exo!" the announcer said. There was lotsa loud clapping.

"WTF?!" Trevor said. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" And in anger, he head butted the TV, causing a surge of electricity to pass through him, knocking him out cold.

**Hospital wing**

Marco opened the door, and saw Tarma standing with a frying pan in his hand. His position indicated he had just done the facepalm. In front of him was a bed in which Eri lay, screaming, "Are you listening to me?! I'm TARMA ROVING! NOT YOU!" And tied to a chair right next to her sat the doctor (who had 3 bumps on his head) and HE was screaming, "No, I'm TARMA ROVING!"

Tarma turned towards Marco and said, "Save me before I lose my sanity…"

**EPILOGUE**

Nadia found herself riding a big silver bird. Confused, she said, "Am I dreaming?" The bird, which had Trevor's voice, said, "Nope… but I am!"

They flew right into an electrical fence suspended in midair, and suffered an electric shock (_Watt_ are you doing? It is so _shocking!_ I'm glad _amp_ not in your _current _situation. Now go _ohm.)_ Trevor woke up from his nightmare and screamed out loud. Sitting right next to him was a zombified Nadia, who said, "I want your braaains."

Trevor woke up screaming again. This time, a mummified Nadia sat next to him, who said, "Urgh…" The moment she touched him, he received an electric shock.

Trevor woke up screaming (how many times is he gonna scream?) and sitting next to him was a normal Nadia. However, Trevor pulled out his combat knife and shouted, "Stay away from me you witch!" Nadia then gasped. "You were unconscious for a whole night; I helped you regain consciousness with this," and she showed her tazer, "and THIS is how you thank me?" Before Trevor could realize his mistake, Nadia slapped him across the face, and she stomped out of the room.


End file.
